


Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

by LeeSophia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Football | Soccer, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Glimmer has had a thing for Catra for years now.Ever since she met her, back in Freshman year, she’s been trying to get the attention of the Soccer player.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks in* Hi! *Drops this fanfiction* Bye! *Leaves*

Glimmer has had a thing for Catra for years now.  
Ever since she met her, back in Freshman year, she’s been trying to get the attention of the Soccer player.

* * *

FRESHMAN YEAR: HOMECOMING

“Are you really going to do it?” Bow, her best friend asked her, seeming more excited about this than even her.  
“Of course! I already have everything prepared” As her big ‘promposal’, if we can call it that, Glimmer had gotten Catra’s favorite pizza in a heart-shape, having written the word ‘Homecoming?’ on the inner side of the lid, ready to be exposed as soon as Catra opened it.  
“Are you sure you’re brave enough to do this?” Bow asked, worried about her.  
“You’re talking as if you don’t know me. Brave is my middle name”  
“I thought it was Angella, after your mom” He replied confused.  
“Oh, Shut it!” From afar, she saw the female soccer team members coming, and heading towards where they were standing came their friends Adora and Catra. “They’re coming, act normal!”  
“Hey guys!” Adora greeted, standing next to a fresh-out-of-the-shower Catra.  
“Hi! How was practice?” Glimmer asked, making her best effort not to stare too much at Catra, no matter how hot she looked with her wet brown hair cascading down her back.  
“Exhausting! We really busted our asses off preparing for the homecoming game” Adora told them.  
“At least you’ll have the Homecoming dance to chill out and have fun” Bow told the two athletes.  
“He’s right! We can all chill, bust a move, maybe make fun of some dumb cheerleaders…it’ll be fun!” Catra agreed.  
“Speaking of it, does anyone have a date yet?” Her best friend asked, making sure to help out Glimmer. This way not only would her help her figure out if Catra still didn’t have a date but also make room for her to make her move.  
“I’m going with Kyle” Adora replied “He asked me to go with him so that the others would stop making fun of him and maybe even start thinking he was cool. He’s so sweet and we’ve been friends for years, so I couldn’t say no.” Kyle was sweet…but he was as clumsy as they come. Glimmer imagined how Adora was going to spend her night probably being stepped on…But it kind of was a good thing she was going with him. This was she could prevent him from falling over the food table or something like that.  
Then, the moment she had been waiting for came. They all looked at Catra and waited for her answer. Despite it taking only a few seconds, for Glimmer, those felt like forever. Her response would determine if her effort had been in vain or not…that was making Glimmer panic inside…  
“I’m going with Scorpia” Catra replied. Those words stung like no others. “She asked me to go with her during practice”  
“Oh…so that was what the two of you were talking about in the locker room” Adora stated. The blonde then looked at Glimmer’s sulking and immediately understood what was going through her head. She felt bad for her friend, but there was really nothing she could do now.  
“What about you Glimmer?” Catra asked her.  
“I’m…I…” Glimmer couldn’t answer, for her disappointment in herself was greater than ever before. If she had asked sooner, maybe she’d be the one Catra would be taking to HOCO. But now, not only had she found out her crush was going to be taking someone else, she would also have to tell her and her other friends that she was the only one going alone.  
“She’s going with me!” Bow told them, placing his arm around Glimmer’s shoulders. For a brief second Glimmer thought she saw Catra’s smile disappear, but she thought it was just her imagination, for she immediately replied with a simple “Oh…cool!” before she started talking to Adora about their previous game.  
“I thought you were going to ask Perfuma to HOCO…” Glimmer whispered to the boy standing next to her.  
“Yeah…you owe me for that” He smiled at her, assuring her of her debt. A debt that was paid when Glimmer gave him half the promposal-that-never-happened pizza.  
She ended up having a good night, dancing with Bow, Adora and most of their other friends, but it still pained her heart knowing that she could have been the one dancing with the soccer player all night long.

* * *

FRESHMAN YEAR: FINALS

With Finals at the door, all everyone could think of was how to pass every single one of the exams. They had organized study group sessions almost every day of the previous week, and the current week wouldn’t be any different.  
With Adora being the amazing Soccer player and the best student in almost every class, she was for sure going to ace them all…but that didn’t prevent her from freaking out like the rest of them.  
Bow was okay. He was great at Precalculus, Algebra I and Chemistry. He was even the second-best student at his elective, career technology, right behind their techno-nerdy friend, Entrapta. But unlike his historian father, he sucked at World History.  
Their friends Mermista and Perfuma were aces at Biology, being Mermista the best at Marine Biology while Perfuma rocked the Flora and Fauna of Forests and mountains. As for Mermista’s boyfriend, Sea Hawk, he was failing almost everything, so he sure needed their help.  
Catra wasn’t a great student either. She was pretty good at Gym, better than everyone, except for maybe Adora, but when it came to theory classes, she wasn’t at the top of her game. Her worst class was for sure social studies, for she was almost failing it.  
The good thing was, Social Studies was Glimmer’s best class. She was the top student of it, beating even Adora. And that day, Catra was coming to study just that. She saw this as an opportunity to offer her help to Catra out and spend some time with her. Maybe they’d click and Catra would see her as more than her short feisty friend.  
But when the time for their study session at Bow’s fathers’ library came, Catra showed up with Scorpia.  
“Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind, I brought Scorpia to help me out at Social Studies. She’s got a B+ and that’s pretty good for me” She explained as the two of them placed their things on one of the tables.  
“Yeah…but like…Glimmer has an A+, shouldn’t you study with her instead?” Mermista, fully aware of Glimmer’s crush, stepped in.  
“Oh, I didn’t know that” Catra stated.  
“It’s okay, you have Scorpia to help you out now” Glimmer tasted the bitter flavor of Jealousy in her mouth but chose to keep a strong front, as usual.  
“You can still help us if you want, I’m sure Scorpia wouldn’t mind” Catra invited her. Glimmer considered it for a second, but chose not to put herself through it.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m sure the two of you got it. I’ll help Bow with History” the short girl replied with a forced smile on her face before heading back to the table where her best friends sat.  
“Are…Are you okay?” Adora asked.  
“I’m fine. It’s not like we had any plans to study together or anything like that”  
When the finals were over, Catra passed with a B- at Social Studies, and despite all her friends telling Glimmer that she would have had a better grade if she had studied with her, Glimmer couldn’t stress out how much she didn’t care about that. Catra obviously preferred Scorpia as her study companion and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

SOPHOMORE YEAR: PARTY

Sophomore year was the year Glimmer remembers going to the most parties. She had just gotten out of the closet publicly, despite her friends being aware of her bisexuality already, and would often be hit on by both boys and girls during their nights out. Although that happened commonly, Glimmer would never pay much attention to anyone other than Catra. She wanted her attention instead. She wanted her, not some random Junior girl or Senior guy. She wanted Catra.  
The party she remembers with the most detail was the one during their Christmas break. She remembers getting ready at Adora’s house. Wearing a purple and glittery tight dress that complimented her curves, having Mermista do her make-up and Perfuma her hair, wearing some black platform heals her mother had gotten her…but most importantly, she remembers Catra. Catra standing there, wearing a black suit with a white shirt inside, top buttons unbuttoned, talking to some senior girls from their soccer team.  
That night, the moment Glimmer and her female friends walked in, she recalls feeling like everyone was staring, because maybe they were. They all looked hot, almost all of them were single and everyone surely wanted to talk to them.  
Glimmer remembers perfectly when Catra approached her that night, and pulled her to dance. Their bodies together, moving perfectly, the two of them having fun, smiling and laughing, chit-chatting about how wasted Adora was and how pissed Sea Hawk looked at the guys staring at Mermista.  
But she sadly remembers what happened after that and how the night ended. She remembers it perfectly. She remembers how this Senior girl approached them.  
“Hey KitKat, is this your girlfriend?” She asked, eyeing Glimmer up and down, lust in her eyes.  
“Glimmer? Oh, no. She’s just a friend!” Catra replied, recalling Glimmer that them dancing together didn’t mean as much to her as it meant to Glimmer “You want to dance with her? Maybe you two can get it off” That pissed Glimmer off. How could Catra, after having such a good time dancing with her, just offer her to a senior girl.  
“You sure? It seemed like the two of you were having a good time. From afar, it looked as if you were about to take this beyond a friendship” The girl joked.  
“Oh, she’s sure, don’t worry. It has become very visible that Catra here has no interest in me. So much she just gives my company to whoever shows up” Glimmer replied for her, poison in her voice as the words came out one by one.  
“Glimmer, that’s not what I—”  
“Save it” Glimmer cut her off, giving her a cold stare before turning her eyes towards the older girl “You…What’s your name?”  
“Krystal” She replied fast, smirking.  
“Well, Krystal, how about we go over there to that table and I let you go get me a drink?” Glimmer grabbed the girl’s arm, who nodded enthusiastically and led the way, leaving behind a shocked Catra.  
Glimmer remembers everything that happened that night.  
She remembers how she managed to get that girl to take her to a table with a perfect view for the Dance Floor.  
She remembers how she pretended to pay attention to what Krystal was saying while flirting with her and making sure Catra watched.  
She remembers how Catra pulled a blond cheerleader she usually made fun of to dance with her, sensually, as if trying to put on a show for Glimmer, in hopes of getting some sort of reaction out of her.  
However, she likes to pretend she doesn’t remember if it was how drunk she was or how mad that lead her to start making out with that Senior girl in front of Catra, never breaking their eye contact, when in fact she knew it has been a perfect mix of both.  
Then comes the sour part.  
She remembers how Catra whispered something seductively into the Blonde’s ear and how the two of them made their way, hand-in-hand, to the bathroom to do what Glimmer wished Catra would do to her.  
She remembers how she pulled away from Krystal, apologized and made her way out of that party.  
She remembers how Bow stopped having his conversation with Perfuma outside so he could take Glimmer home safely.  
And finally, the last thing she remembers about that night was how she cried herself to sleep, believing that no matter what she did, Catra would never look at her that way…

* * *

SOPHOMORE YEAR: GYM CLASS

Gym was Catra’s best subject. She wasn’t the best at everything, having Adora beating her up in some sports, but she was better than her in many areas. Her favorite: Speed. Catra was the best student when it came to racing…Glimmer was the second-best.  
Glimmer wasn’t great at Gym. But when it came to running, speed was her thing. Coming from a wealthy family, she spent most of her childhood running around her family’s fields. That ended up giving her an advantage in these kinds of classes.  
Usually, the two of them would throw themselves some friendly races, the loser having t pay for sodas later and all of that. But with Glimmer not speaking to Catra, she was absolutely sure that wasn’t going to happen that day. Glimmer was literally running away from her.  
All day, Catra had been trying to talk to her, to apologize for what she said, but Glimmer just wasn’t letting her. She even pulled a ‘Hey, you seem like you would enjoy my company more that her, wait up’ and ran when Catra tried to talk to her during lunch. It was driving the soccer player MAD!  
Glimmer loved their little races; they were some of their closest moments. They meant the world to her and when she would win and see Catra’s proud face, that would fill her up with joy. But that day wasn’t the day for them, not after what had happened at the party. That day she wanted to win for a whole different reason. She wanted to win to prove she could do it for herself and not for somebody else, not to get someone to find her charming and adorable, or to be proud of her.  
They got on their tracks, side by side. Catra glared at Glimmer, trying to ger her attention, but she just wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of looking back.  
The race finally started with the teacher blowing the whistle.  
Glimmer ran like she had never before, easily surpassing Catra who just looked at her confused for a moment.  
Oh, so that’s how she wants this to go…  
Catra increased her speed and within a few seconds, she was already tied with the short girl.  
If things kept going that way, they were going to finish the race in a tie, and Glimmer didn’t want that.  
Gathering strength in her legs she never thought she had, the short girl managed to increase her running to a speed she never believed she could and finish the race by outrunning Catra, only stopping a few meters after the finishing line where she sat on the ground.  
“Way to go Glimmer, that’s a new time for you! I guess Glimmer won your little race today Catra, better luck next time” The Teacher, Ms. S.W told them as she walked away to take everyone else’s time.  
Catra was mad.  
Not because Glimmer won, that had happened many times before and that usually made Catra proud, that was it.  
No, this time was different.  
She was mad because Glimmer had not only been ignoring her all day long, but now she was turning their special moment which she loved into a full-on competition, no fun involved. Catra was done with this. She needed to apologize and Glimmer needed to hear her out.  
After she finished catching back her breath, she marched towards Glimmer to get things straight between them.  
“Glimmer, listen, I—you’re crying!” As soon as Catra got to see her face, she changed from her demanding face to her worried one. “Glimmer, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” She kneeled in front of her. Only then did she notice her holding on to her leg.  
“My Ankle…I think I twisted it…” She managed to say between sobs.  
The brunette took action immediately. She told the teacher what was going on, picked Glimmer bridal style and carried her all the way to the infirmary room. As Catra was carrying her, Glimmer could feel Catra’s toned muscles against her soft skin and that was for sure making her blush.  
The nurse took care of Glimmer’s injury, put a bandage around her ankle, gave her a pain killer and told her to wait there for her mother to come pick her up. Catra chose stay there with her until then.  
For a while, Glimmer was trying her best not to meet Catra’s gaze, but she accidentally looked at her and noticed her staring deep into her eyes.  
“You outdid yourself, Glimmer, and I’m saying this in a bad way” Catra told her “You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt”.  
“You’re only saying that because I beat you” Glimmer retorqued.  
“No, I’m not! I’m saying this because I CARE!” That took Glimmer by surprise. She never imagined that after the way Catra easily dismissed her that night Catra would care about anything revolving her “I care about you. I care so much that I’ve been running after you all day to try and apologize to you, but you’ve just been impossible to reach”.  
“Have you considered that maybe the reason you haven’t been able to reach me is because I don’t want to be reached? We get it Catra, you don’t value my friendship as much as I value yours. You don’t have to come up with a half-assed apology for that.” Glimmer spoke back, raising her voice.  
“If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have spent the whole weekend trying to get a hold of you on the phone. You must have at least 40 missed calls from me, not to mention the wave of messages I left. And a half-assed apology?! That’s not what I’m trying to give you in any way or form”  
“Then what is?”  
“It’s an apology for expressing myself wrong! I was never discrediting your company that night. You’re one of my closest friends, I’m not stupid enough to do that. But I also know how you feel!”  
Glimmer’s heart sunk.  
Could it be that Catra was aware of her feelings for her after all?  
“You…you know how I feel?” Glimmer asked, concerned for herself, heartbeat racing.  
“Of course! We all do. It’s pretty obvious!”  
“It is?”  
“Yes! I see the way you’ve been acting all along. You’re trying to tell someone you like them, and it sucks!” Catra was telling her exactly what had been going on, and that was freaking Glimmer out “It sucks that the person you like happens to like someone else!”  
She does?  
“I…I—"  
“And the worst part is that that person is your Best friend!”  
Wait…  
“Excuse me, what?” Glimmer asked, assuming she hadn’t heard her correctly.  
“Don’t play dumb Glimmer, we all know you have feelings for Bow and the fact that he likes Perfuma has been driving you crazy. That’s why I encouraged you to meet Krystal, because I thought that getting to know someone else would make your pain go away” Catra finally explained. Glimmer couldn’t help but start laughing. “What—why are you laughing so much?”  
“Catra, I don’t like Bow, he’s just my best friend. I’m the one who’s been giving him advice to get Perfuma and everything. Where did you get that idea from?” The look on Catra’s face was priceless, and Glimmer was living for it.  
“So…So you’re not in love with Bow?” Catra asked once again, just to make sure.  
“No Catra, I’m not. Besides, I might be Bi, but I tend more towards girls.” Glimmer assured her.  
“I’m…I’m an idiot. No wonder you thought I was sending you off. Glimmer, I’m sorry!” Catra finally apologized.  
“It’s okay, I forgive you, besides a funny story came out of all of this!” Glimmer started laughing again and this time Catra joined in.  
“So, this means you don’t need me to introduce to anyone?” Catra asked to be reassured.  
“No Catra, I don’t, but thank you for that…and for caring” Glimmer thanked her, a soft blushing color appearing on her cheeks.  
“Of course I care…and for the record, even if you don’t have anyone special in your life…” the soccer player girl got up and went closer to Glimmer’s face “…you’ll always have me, princess!” and kissed her forehead before going out of the room to get the two of them a couple of drinks.  
In that moment, while blushing like crazy, Glimmer realized that no matter what Catra did, her feelings for her were still the same, and maybe, they might have grown a little bit more…

* * *

JUNIOR YEAR: CELEBRATION PARTY

Glimmer was a great fighter. Not only could she throw a punch, but she could also argue her way out of everything. Something that earned her the position of the School’s Debate team Captain, the same year Adora became the Captain of the soccer team. As her best friend, Glimmer along with the rest of the gang attended every single game. Of course, it was for Catra as well. Due to that, Adora would make everyone go to every single one of Glimmer’s debate competitions.  
That year, not only did their school place the highest it had ever placed in Debate, thanks to Glimmer, they took home the ‘National Champions’ title.  
So, to celebrate, Adora threw Glimmer a party with the help of Glimmer’s mom, Angella. It happened at her house, everyone was having drinks, playing games and dancing. This was Glimmer’s big night. She was feeling as confident as ever. After such a big win, she felt like she could do everything. In fact, she decided that that night was going to be the night she would tell Catra how she felt. The only thing missing was her.  
On every Debate Glimmer won, Catra would pet her head and say ‘Good job, princess’.  
This time, she didn’t.  
In fact, Catra wasn’t even there for the competition.  
She had texted Glimmer right before the debate, telling her she wouldn’t be able to make it, and wishing her good luck.  
When Adora told her that Glimmer’s team had won and they would be having a party, she told her she would give it her all to be there.  
But two hours had gone by since the party had started and there was no sign of the brunette.  
Finally, Glimmer’s phone rang. It was Catra. Glimmer ran upstairs to her room to take the call.  
“Hey Catra” She answered.  
“Hey Princess, Congratulations!” She heard her from the other side of the line.  
“Thank you!” Glimmer could hear people talking from where Catra was. She didn’t think much of it until she heard someone ask her if she would ‘like them sweet or salty”, to which she replied ‘salty’. “I’m sorry, Catra, where are you?”  
“I…I have to tell you something, give me a second” Glimmer could hear steps, so she assumed she was moving somewhere more private “You see, Scorpia asked me out! Tonight!”  
“Scorpia…tonight…you don’t say?!” Glimmer’s joy from winning had left her body completely and all that was left was sorrow.  
“Yeah. She’s been telling me how she likes me a lot and I’ve decided to give her a chance!” Glimmer could hear the happiness in Catra’s voice, and it was killing her inside. As tears ran down her face, she tried her best to hold back her sobs by biting her bottom lip as hard as she could “She just showed up at my door with the tickets for tonight and begged for a chance. I guess I couldn’t say no! I’m sorry I’ll be missing your party though. I really wanted to be there.”  
“I…I understand” Glimmer tried to sound as normal as she could “You just couldn’t miss this opportunity, right?! Don’t worry about me, I have the other here with me. Go have fun on your date!”  
“Glimmer, I—”  
“Adora is calling me to go have drinks with her, I have to go. Goodbye!”  
And just like that, Glimmer hanged up.  
For the rest of the night, Glimmer was a sad mess.  
All her friends realized she was missing and went to look for her, having the night turn into an emotional sleepover in Glimmer’s room.  
If I was bolder, maybe she’d be mine now…and not hers!

* * *

JUNIOR YEAR: FIGHT

Catra and Scorpia’s relationship was an odd one. It seemed very one-sided.  
It almost looked like Scorpia was the one putting all the effort while Catra just went along with it to pass the time. Not to mention the lack of physical contact.  
One would assume after 4 months of dating, their friends would have at least seen them kissing on the cheek, but not even that.  
Scorpia seemed to want it. She would hug Catra out of the blue, touch her arms, hold her hand while it was placed over a table, but the shorter female seemed to dodge it every time.  
And Glimmer knew it wasn’t because Catra disliked physical contact. Catra was actually found of it. Before Catra started going out with Scorpia, she would sometimes fall asleep with her head on Glimmer’s lap, sometimes her shoulder. She would hug Adora too. Hell, she sometimes even placed her arm around Bow’s shoulder, like bros do. But towards Scorpia, her GIRLFRIEND, there was something blocking it.  
It all collapsed one afternoon.  
Glimmer and Catra had agreed to study at Glimmer’s house after school, and as the two were saying goodbye to their friends, the short girl noticed a fight between the couple was taking action.  
“…you want it to happen here? In front of everyone?” Catra yelled.  
“…If not here, where? If not now, when? It’s been 4 months, Catra, when are you finally going to kiss me?! It’s not like you haven’t done it before, to a large number of people I may say. Hell, you even kissed Adora back in Freshman year during a game of spin the bottle”.  
“Oh, so now you’re calling me a slut for having kissed lots of people?!”  
“That’s not what I’m saying, I’m saying that as your girlfriend, I would expect you to at least kiss me once”  
“This is not the time nor the place for this to happen. And I will surely not have this fight with you anymore. Glimmer, let’s go!” Catra said, turning her back and starting to walk away.  
“Catra, don’t you think you—” Glimmer tried to make her come to her senses but she cut her off.  
“Glimmer, if you don’t come now, I’m going home!” She spoke, dead serious, not even looking back.  
Glimmer gave an apologetic look to Scorpia and to her friends before going with Catra.  
Hours passed.  
The two studied together at Glimmer’s place, as if nothing had happened…but it had, and it was making Glimmer uncomfortable how, due to that, Catra was only giving her sharp, short and bitter responses.  
She finally couldn’t handle it anymore and had to speak up about it.  
“I’m sorry Catra, but as your friend I need to give you my opinion on this—  
“You think I’m a bitch!” Catra cut her off.  
“No, I don’t think you’re a bitch. I think there is something going on with you and you’re not telling anyone what it is” Glimmer told her, closing their books so they could talk with undivided attention.  
“You see, I…I don’t know why but I don’t get the point in all the kissing and physical contact Scorpia wants us to have. When we’re just the two of us, I hug her sometimes and hold her hand, but she always seems to want to show that we are a couple in front of you guys. And that kissing part…It’s not that I hate the idea of kissing her…but I’m a moment kind of girl. Things can’t be forced with me. I have to want to do it. I can’t just be told to kiss someone or it won’t be special” Catra explained. And Glimmer understood perfectly what she meant, for she was the same “But Scorpia has been forcing it all. She wants hugs constantly, she wants me to kiss her in front of everyone to make sure people know we’re a couple, she wants it all when she wants it and I don’t like it. What do you think I should do?”  
This was a perfect opportunity for Glimmer.  
She could easily tell her that Scorpia was wrong and that their relationship was coming to a breaking point.  
She could tell her that her best option was to break it off with her then before things got out of hand.  
She could even tell her that Scorpia was forcing her and that was toxic.  
But it didn’t feel right.  
Glimmer wanted above all for Catra to be happy. And if it wasn’t with, then with someone else, as long as she was well, Glimmer was okay. So instead, Glimmer gave her a piece of advice.  
“Listen, Catra, I get what you mean. You want things to go naturally, not forced, but when it comes to love, sometimes we have to push things a little for the people we care about. Scorpia wants that because she’s been patient with you for the past months and you haven’t given her anything that showed her that the feeling was mutual. If you do like her, you should call her and apologize. It would be better for the two of you to fix things”  
“But, what should I tell her then?” Catra asked.  
“Tell her you understand why she’s being like this, that you know she wants to know if you feel the same way as she does and that you do. And tell her you’ll do your best to prove it to her when you can. That should do it!” Glimmer smiled. It felt weird giving her crush advice on how to fix things with her girlfriend, but if it meant Catra would be happy, she was all for it.  
“You’re right, I will! I’m going to call her right now” the soccer player got up, grabbed her phone and walked out to the hallway.  
When Catra came back, 15 minutes later, she threw herself on the bed next to Glimmer. The two of them looked at each other and Glimmer noticed Catra’s big smile.  
“Say, princess, do you have vanilla ice-cream in the freezer?” Catra asked.  
“I—I do, why?” Glimmer asked confused.  
“And do you have some romantic cliché movie for us to watch?” She asked, still smiling brightly.  
“I have Netflix, does it do?”  
“Perfect”  
“But why?” Glimmer asked once again.  
“Because I just broke up with Scorpia” Catra replied with a smile.  
“You—YOU WHAT?” Glimmer sat up in shock, making Catra laugh as she sat up too “WHY?”  
“You see, I called her and told her everything you told me to tell her, and she was touched. But then her request was not as simple as we thought it would be. Remember how you told me to tell her that I would do my best to prove to her that I did like her as much as she liked me?”  
“Yes”  
“Well, she asked me to stop hanging out with you” Catra told her.  
“Excuse me, what?” Glimmer asked in utter shock and surprise.  
“You heard me! She said that people thought of us more as a couple than her and me. She also said that it was pretty obvious that there was some chemistry between us, maybe unresolved feelings or whatever, but I told her you didn’t like me like that and whatever feelings I had had for you in the past were in the past, that the two of us were just friends” Catra explained further.  
“COME AGAIN? FEELINGS? YOU? FOR ME?” Glimmer was so shocked that her face was priceless to look at. And the butterflies in her stomach? Those were almost coming out of her mouth.  
“Yeah!” Catra Giggled “Freshman year! I had a crush on you after I saw you at the homecoming dance so pretty, dancing with Bow. But since I thought you liked him, I let those feelings go”  
YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME…  
“I still don’t know how you thought I liked Bow…” That was the only thing Glimmer could tell her.  
“Well, I saw the heart-shaped pizza you two were sharing during one the recesses, so I assumed you had gotten him that because you liked him!” Catra explained.  
“That...That wasn’t for…forget it! So, you broke up with her because of that…because of…me?” Glimmer tried to go back to that topic.  
“Yeah” Catra admitted smiling “I could never stop hanging out with you. You’re too special, princess!”  
That made Glimmer smile, for she felt the exact same way…

* * *

SENIOR YEAR: RUMORS

Rumors spread like the black plague at Eternia High School.  
Whether it was about a freshman, a senior or even a teacher, if someone heard a rumor, the whole school knew an hour later.  
Glimmer couldn’t give a damn about rumors. She wasn’t that popular for anything other than being friends with the soccer team’s captain and center forward, so that didn’t earn her lots of rumors.  
Catra, on the other hand, was always being talked about. In fact, the whole soccer team players were always the center of most rumors. One would wonder how a female soccer team could be so popular, and to that, Catra would reply that they wouldn’t be if the Male Football team was a bit more interesting.  
There had been hundreds of rumors spread around about Catra.  
One time, there was one circulating about how she was dating a college boy named Adam.  
Another time, it was about her and this mysterious guy from the football team.  
Her last heterosexual one was about how she was banging Rogelio, her long-time friend.  
That last one just earned everyone Catra’s ‘coming out’ moment in the middle of the cafeteria, where she got on top of a table and yelled:  
“For everyone spreading around rumors about me banging any guy at all, I just wanted to say I’M A FUCKING LESBIAN! Thank you!” And came down with everyone cheering and clapping.  
After that, they all became random girls Catra was seeing. Most of them weren’t true, but she found it funny how creative people’s minds were.  
But that week, the rumors were different. So different that they were able to catch Glimmer’s attention.  
“You didn’t hear this from me, but I just heard a rumor that Catra has her eye on a girl she wants to take to prom” Mermista told them.  
“Yeah, well I heard that she likes this mystery girl, and has liked her for a while now!” Entrapta added to the table.  
“I heard it’s someone she’s close to her. Could it be her ex?” Perfuma asked.  
“No way, Catra has let go of Scorpia a long time ago. Besides, isn’t Scorpia dating a girl from a different school?!” Adora said.  
“That’s right! Could it be you, then?” Mermista suggested. Glimmer swallowed hard.  
“Me?! No way! We’re just friends, besides, I’m not really her type…oh, and I know who it is!” Adora smirked.  
“YOU KNOW?” They all squealed.  
“Yes! Catra told me! But I’m not telling you guys!”  
“What?! You can’t tell us that you know and then not tell us” Entrapta whined.  
“Oh, yes I can, and I will” Adora assured them.  
“Okay, fine, but at least tell us her type. That way, maybe we can figure out who it is” Perfuma insisted.  
“I’m can’t say much, so I’ll just tell you that she’s a special girl” And with that, the captain walked away.  
Could it be?...

* * *

SENIOR YEAR: PROM

“Are you really going to do it?” Bow, her best friend asked her, seeming more excited about this than even her.  
“Of course! I already have everything prepared” Glimmer told him, holding the turned-off microphone as the two waited for the half-time of the game for her to go in.  
“Are you sure you’re brave enough to do this?” Bow asked, worried about her, but smiling.  
“You’re talking as if you don’t know me. Brave is my middle name”  
“I thought it was Angella, after your mom” He replied, a big smile on his face “This conversation seems oddly familiar” He laughed.  
“It sure does!” Glimmer laughed with him “Let’s hope this time it goes better than the first one.”  
“It will! I’m sure of it!”  
As the Half-Time came, the players started drinking water from their water bottles and the cheerleaders did a small routine. After that, the screens went pitch black.  
It’s time!  
Glimmer entered the soccer field wearing a pink and purple flowery dress and flats. As she walked in, everyone started cheering, but Catra, who looked too surprised to function.  
Adora, fully aware of everything that was happening, gave the sign to Entrapta, who was working with the projectors and lights. Entrapta turned on the projects on Camera N1, which was focusing on Glimmer and turned almost every light off, except for two, one spotlight on the pink-haired girl and the other on the shocked Soccer Player.  
“Hi everyone. You guys may know me as Sparkles, princess or by any name my dumb friends have called me in the past, but my name is Glimmer Moonstone. I’m usually known for walking around with a large group of weirdos, among them my best friends Bow, and Captain of the Soccer team, Adora…Besides them, there is this couple of Sea Stars, Mermista and Sea Hawk, our sweet little Flower, Perfuma, the brilliant Entrapta who is controlling the lights tonight, and her…the Center Forward that will lead this team to victory tonight, Catra Driluth. Catra, this message is for you” Everyone started cheering as Catra looked at her, a smirk on her face, but still a look of surprise present “You are the most OBLIVIOUS person I have ever met” That made everyone laugh.  
“Me?! WHY?” Catra yelled back, a smile on her face.  
“Because I’ve been trying to get your attention ever since we entered this damn school and you never noticed how I felt! Believe me, when I tell you that Catra is the densest person in the world, I mean it. I have liked this damn idiot since freshman year, and she liked me back at some point but didn’t make a move because she thought I liked my best friend Bow…I’ve been trying to get her to notice me for ages. And you guys have no idea what has been happening for the past few years. Homecoming, Freshman year, I had her favorite pizza, heart-shaped, in my locked that I was going to use to ask her to HOCO, but she went with someone else, so I ended up eating that pizza with Bow. Final exams, also Freshman year. I invite her to study with us so I could help her with a class and spend some time with her, and she brings someone else to tutor her. At a party, Sophomore year, I LITERALLY dance glued to her in the tightest dress I own to seduce her and she passes me to her friend. And then, sometimes, this prick is actually sweet. She calls me princess, gives me forehead kisses, breaks up relationships because of me…The list goes on, and I could spend my whole night here telling you guys about it…At this point I’ve heard it all…I’ve also felt it all, that is why I still don’t know how she feels about me. So, I really appreciate it if she would get her ass over here and tell me!”  
Everyone cheered, yelled ‘Go on Catra! Go tell her!’. Catra was smiling, ear to ear, face red as a tomato as she ran to where Glimmer was. When she got there, she took the Mic from Glimmer’s hand.  
“Hi everyone, I’m the prick who is not only dense but also confusing! I guess I’ve been sending this sweetheart mixed messages, so I feel like it’s my duty to clear it up for her” Catra took Glimmer’s hand in hers and smiled “I’m sorry Glimmer, I…I…” Glimmer’s heart sunk, nervous “I guess you’re going to have to put up with me because I like you too, princess!” She said before picking Glimmer up and spinning her in a hug.  
People all around them were cheering.  
“You scared me to death you fucking ass-hat” Glimmer giggled, holding tight to her neck before Catra put her down. Glimmer took back the microphone.  
“Since we’ve established that, here’s my original and last question of the night…will you go to Senior Prom with me?”  
Catra immediately nodded and hugged her again.  
The crowd went wild. They were all so moved that they started to chant ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”.  
Glimmer looked at Catra, nervous, but found her already looking deep into her eyes. The two girls smiled and went closer to each other. Catra’s arms were placed around Glimmer’s waist, as the pink-haired girl’s arms wrapped around the sweaty Soccer Player’s neck. The two rubbed their noses together as they smiled before, in a sweet embrace, the two joined lips. They kissed as everyone around them went, berserker. It was the sweetest kiss Glimmer had ever experienced in her life, while it was also the one which she had felt the most. Catra, holding the cute girl in her arms, feeling her soft skin against hers as she moved her shaped lips against her glossy ones, could tell you that that moment was the happiest moment of her life for sure and that no matter what anyone else believed, Glimmer had always been the one for her.

A month later, the two of them had fun at prom together, along with all of their friends.  
Mermista went with her boyfriend Sea Hawk who had just gotten the news that the two of them would be going to the same College.  
Entrapta got to take her mysterious boyfriend, who she only then revealed to be a college boy named Hordak.  
Bow finally got to take Perfuma to a school dance, where he finally asked her to be his girlfriend.  
Kyle and his best friend Rogelio went together, as a couple, and eventually joined their group for they were the ones having the most fun.  
Scorpia introduced everyone to her purple-and-gray-haired girlfriend, Emily, who she took with her to their prom.  
Adora went with this girl she was getting to know, Lonnie, and they seemed to be getting it off pretty well.  
They all had lots of fun, having drinks, taking picks, sharing memories, until the last slow dance of the night came along.  
As Glimmer danced, she would thank the gods for that amazing night next to her girlfriend, who looked like a goddess herself in her red suit. Catra, on the other hand, was really happy to have that white-dressed girl next to her and to be able to call her hers.  
“I still wonder how you took so long to tell me you liked me,” Catra told her, smiling as they swayed together “Four years is a really long time!”  
“You were just really hard to get” Glimmer giggled.  
“Yeah, but you went through all that work, just for me” Catra stated with a sincere smile as she pulled the pink-haired closer.  
“What can I say? I got you, didn’t I?” Glimmer smiled, before giving her a soft peck on the lips and ending their conversation with “You just can’t blame a girl for trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks in* Hi! *Drops this fanfiction* Bye! *Leaves*


End file.
